deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Avaressa
''Common Statistics Race: Tiefling Age: 23 Height: 5’9” Weight: 122 lbs Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Dark red. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Northern Moonsea Recognizable Features: Mara has large, black leathery wings, two backwards slanting on her head, and dark red eyes from her demon heritage. Other noticeable features are her pure white hair, ample chest, and completely hairless body (expet her head). Spoken Languages: Common, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed for most actions, but left handed for her magical abilities Deity: Sharess Class: Warlock Alignment: Chaotic Evil Relatives: Kindara and Margrum Avaressa (Mother and father), Syneth (Succubus, demonic bloodline provider - unknown yet to Mara) ''Ability Scores Strength (10): Mara is average when it comes to her physical strength. Although she appears beautiful and delicate, she's not any less strong then a normal human woman. Dexterity (14): Mara is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. She also has a healthy aim when it comes to using her eldritch blasts. Constituion (10): Similar to her strength, Mara is average in her physical toughness, despite her sensual look. Intelligence (14): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Mara tends to spend much time in deep, if chaotic, thought. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Mara is often distracted, mostly due to sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (18): Mara's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Tiefling Warlock 9 CE Medium Native Outsider Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common AC 15 hp 51 Resist cold resistance 5, electrical resistance 5, fire resistance 5 Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +10 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying, clumsy) Melee +6/+1 Base Atk +6 Atk Options brimstone blast, eldritch chain, eldritch spear, frightful blast Special Actions decieve item, fiendish resiliance Combat Gear +2 dagger, +3 hide armor, brooch of shielding, rod of menial spells (20 charges), rod of terror (50 charges), staff of removal (19 charges) Invocations(CL 9th): Lesser - brimstone blast, eldritch chain Least - beguiling influence, eldritch spear, frightening blast, summon swarm Spell-Like Abilities At will - eldritch blast 5d6 (CL 9), 1/day - darkness Abilities Str 10, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 18 SQ +2 hide, +2 bluff, armored mage, damage reduction 2/+1 Feats Craft Wonderous Item, Extra Invocation 1 (summon swarm), Force of Personality (Charisma used for will saves), Leaderhsip, Light Armor Proficency, Simple Weapon Proficency Skills Bluff +17, Concentration +4, Lore +6, Persuade +11, Spellcraft +11, Use Magic Device +17 Carried Possessions combat gear plus gauntlets of healing (heal +5, cure light wounds 5/day, cure minor wounds at will), belt of the performer (+charisma, +2 perform, +2 persuade), boots of tumbling (+2 AC, +3 jump, +3 tumble), nymph cloak (+2 deflection AC, +2 charisma), amulet of vitality (+2 constitution) ''General Character Information Mara is stunningly beautiful and seductive, despite her demonic heritage. Indeed, her demon features give her not only abilities to assist in seduction, but accent her beauty as well. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, although she is often quiet in this regard, letting others come to her, asserting herself if she feels the need, or something catches her interest. Although she possess arcane ability derived from the abyss and her demon blood, Mara is not a typical spellcaster. She has little interest in research or magical lore, unless it relates to demon kind (knowledge of demons themselves, portals, gates, fiendish magic, etc...), in which she studies zealously. She much perfers the destructive side of her abilities, than the helpful or intrinsic nature of them. In relation to her eldritch blast ability, Mara seems only capable of producing it from her left hand, and thus she generally keeps it and her whole arm well armored. In battle, Mara uses her eldritch blasts to full advantage. She blasts early, and often, forgoing the use of ranged weapons. She perfers to stay behind others to let loose the full range of her abilities, but Mara keeps a curved dagger in her right hand, and isn't afraid to use it if necessary. Indeed, at times her demonic bloodlust overtakes her, and when she enters melee, she fights dirty, going for any weak spot she finds. Because Mara gained her physical tiefling features only recently, she has been praticing flight with her new wings. She is capable of gliding, and flying short distances, and is still a bit clumsy at take offs and landings, but her skill is improving with each day. ''Appearance Foremost, Mara is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’9”, she is of medium height for a human woman. Her features are sensual and inticing. Her hair is a pure, stark white with streaks of silver, although Mara has never known why. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are very large (36DD), and full tilting and swaying perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The only signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, two horns that project from her silky hair, and her red eyes. Though normally her eyes a brilliant ruby, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. Mara’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Sharess ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Her perfered colours are red, black and silver. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth, skirt or dress with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. Very rarely, she can be seen wearing a covering, but it is always crotchless. When arrayed for battle or adventure, Mara generally wears thicker armor across her left arm and hand. Her eldrich blast ability only seems to work from this appendage, so she keeps it well armored. ''Personality Mara is in a word, seductive. Everything about her is tempting, enticing and playful. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, but she isn't shy about forcing her issues on others with her eldritch blasts. The tiefling has an avid, almost insatiable appetite for the flesh, using this to her advantage at every opportunity. She is chaotic in the extreme, and her flighty nature makes her unpredictable. Because her demon heritage only manifested physically a short time ago, Mara has struggled with two different sides of herself...the woman she grew up as, and the influences of her blood and desires. Usually, Mara is a fiesty, independant, if kind and generally helpful woman to most people. However, when she is around those of evil intent, as well as those who share her goal of demonic power, she quickly changes to a dark, power-hungry being who desires slaves, and demonic power regardless of those she hurts. Mara tends to conviently ignore these outburts of evil nature for the time being, vainly surmizing she's not at fault if she does not focus on them. This, and her chaotic nature can see her delightfully consort with demons one moment, and have a romantic, pleasureable evening next to the hearth the next. Although flirtaious, Mara is down to earth. She's equally at home in a highborn or modest setting. Mara mostly speaks directly from her mind and desires, but she sometimes uses elequant, long-winded sentences, a throwback from her noble upbringing. As befits her succubus heritage and Sharessan lifestyle, Mara is extremely sexual. She wears little to no clothing, and would happily walk around nude if such a thing were socially acceptable. She has several vices, but perhaps the most obvious and most strange is when it comes to her clothing. She refuses, no matter the circumstances, to cover her crotch with touching material. She believes she should always have some form of exposure, mainly to entice others, but also considers it a point of pride (as well as for Sharess) to have her most intimate parts semi-revealed. To her, it shows confidence and power, and she highly respects women who can do the same, expecting it from any who serve under her. On very rare occassions, she can be seen wearing crotchless undergarments, but this is not often. ''Background Background (Point Form) - In point form temproarly until I can get it finished in story format - Born in Melvaunt - Child of Kindara and Margrum Avaressa - Parents middle-class merchant nobles of city - Own two smithy’s and two metal working shops, as well as having heavy mining interests - Allied with the Bruil family - Parents desperately wanted to gain more power and influence in the city - Perscribed to extreme noble philosophies (excellent clothing, proper mannerisms, corruption, using others) - Mara raised with above, but always chaffed against it. Rebellious, sexual, caused trouble. Started to develop warlock abilities at 20. Parents forbade her use abilities, and Mara’s training didn’t begin yet. Finally, could not take it anymore, and joined festhall of Sharess with her friend Alamire Eland, commoner girl, whom her parents forbade her to associate with. Parents gave her choice: forsake friend and stay noble, or loose all rights in the family and be outcast. Mara choose the latter - Found Sharessan dogma much more to her liking (had always been sexual), enjoying her life there as a festhall girl. Learned seductive dance, and mostly assisted with serving others and being the “hot” girl, customers could lay with. Alamire Eland became priestess, both her and Mara under the toutlage of Jaina Verias, the second-highest festhall priestess. Mara began experimenting with magical abilities, joining adventuring parties to trips to Thar on her off time from the festhall. - Met with Jovian Harkin, a moderate wizard of Melvaunt, for him to explain her magical abilities. He could not, saying she was unique in use of the weave (not sorcerer or wizard) - Continued to work at the Sharessan festhall, using her abilities more often, becoming more forceful with life and chaotic - 1 month ago, after the use of her abilities was constant, woke up with her wings, horns and eyes protruding from body - Sharessan’s were horrified, and tried to help her, but she was found out by Melvaunt guards. Melvaunt authorities ordered her out of the city immediately. - Met Jovian again, purchasing half a dozen alter self potions to escape - Heard Yulash was a tolerant place, traveled south via caravan Demon History (Point Form) - In point form temproarly until I can get it finished in story format. Mara does not know this information...it is part of what she seeks in game. Good for DM reference. - Three generations ago within Melvaunt, the commoner man Zaran Avaressa desired power in the city. - The succubus Syneth, who serves Graz'zt, noticed this power-hungry nature, in one of her disgusies while persuing other targets in the city. Syneth appeared as a beautiful woman, and in both humand and demon form, has stark white hair - Seduced Zaran, promising him power in exchange for his soul and service. Zaran agreed. Seeing long-term gain for her strategic master, she bore Zaran a child, the male hal-fiend Ulisian Avaressa. Through Syneth's power, Zaran he became a minor noble in the city. Ulisian was blessed with the ability to change his shape like his mother, as well as her white hair. - Syneth tutored Ulisian in Graz'zt's dogma, then when he was old enough, murdered Zaran for his soul, giving Ulisian control of the business they had established (read above section), returning to the abyss - Ulisian took a wife, and they lead a decedant life together as minor nobles, Ulisian loosing his desire for demonic power, in exchange for the monetary of the business - Child of their union was Pestoal Avaressa. Thanks to the minor demonic traits Ulisian possessed, Pestoal appeared fully human, the demon taint having gone mostly dormant. - The next line was Mara's father, Margum. At this point, Pestoal and Margrum had no knowledge of the demon bloodline, and were simply merchants/minor nobles. - The demonic bloodline was dormant until Mara was born from Margrum's union with his wife. The stark white hair revealed itself again, as did the emergence of her demonic warlock abilities. Mara recieved this hair, her beauty, sexual and chaotic nature from the succubus bloodline, reasserting itself. The more she used her abilities as she grew, the more her tiefling heritage became unlocked, finally growing horns, wings and red eyes only recently. Mara suspects, but does not know the connection, but the demonic bloodline controls both the warlock abilities and tiefling nature. The more Mara unlocks her demon side, the more she may turn into one, which may be part of Syneth's plan all along. - I leave the actual plan on Syneth to DM's, but this is the jist of it ''Important Items, Lore and Information Demonic Items and Lore Book - Epic Spell: Fiendish Whispers (In inventory - See DM DSA) - During a journy to a lost, forgotten island on the Moonsea, Mara found this book in a cave, along with other items. She has browsed the pages, and understands that the magic within relates to demons and fiends, but is no where near capable of casting it. She keeps it safe and continues to read it from time to time. Book - Warding Magic and Gates (In inventory - See DM DSA) - Also found during the journey to the forgotten island, this book Mara re-reads constantly. It mentions demonic gates called "Hell Gates", that are not simply planar portals in the traditional sense, but can or could be within people...causing demonic power or corruption. She is starting to believe she may be one, but has no proof of this. Dagger - Sarcificial Dagger (In inventory - See DM Crawling) - Mara found herself taken to a fiendish plane along with Valkhar, by an unnamed succubus, as a result from a book Valkhar found. During the trip, they found an altar to old demonic gods, and Valkhar modified a ceremony there to give Graz'zt favor. Mara assisted him, and found this dagger appeared in her hand. She used it to slay the succubus as a sacrifice on the alter to Graz'zt, and has since kept this dagger with her. At the moment, it is coated in dried demonic blood, but has no other magic. Mara hopes to enchant it. Vial - Succubus Blood (RP item - See DM Crawling) - This vial of succubus blood was taken from the remenants of the above mentioned succubus Mara sacrificed. Notes - Runes around Demonic Altar and Pillars (RP item - See DM Crawling) - Mara quickly scribbled down the images of runes around the demonic altar and pillars in the above related event with the sacrificed succubus. She has not yet deciphered their meaning. Assistance - Reward/Favor: Hooded Man (See DM Lighting) - As a reward for assisting the yet unnamed "Hooded Man" in retriving a black, leather-bound book from the gnolls (and subsequently, the powerful elven woman Lady Ariela), Mara asked this strange figure to help her dive deep into the mystery of her demonic heritage. The figure is powerful, and seems to attract demons, Mara learning he has harnessed demonic power. He is to come to her when he has more information for her, the first part of which would relate to the summoning of demons. Miscellenous Items and Lore Owing - Reward/Favor: Hi Pon House Leader (See DM DSA) - For obtaining rare lotus leaves for the Hi Pon House Leader of the Nasume enclave in Yulash, Mara has recieved a verbal IOU from the house master. She was unsure what reward she wanted at the time, and considers a favor in her back pocket useful for the future. Item - Lotus Clipping (In inventory - See DM DSA) - In relation to the above, Mara secretly kept a lotus clipping. It is said these petals have magical powers, the one she is aware of are their spores can put people to sleep. Thus, Mara keeps it secure in a small bag. ''OOC Information Last Updated: December 22th, 2008 Category:PC